Punishment
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: SEQUEL Fat? No I'm NOT! Gym? I Don't Want! Chwang? I TAKE HIM! KyuHyun begitu senang dengan hasil olahraga bersama kekasihnya yang sukses menurunkan berat badannya. saking senangnya ia tidak tahu rekaman NCnya ditonton masa. hukuman apa yang menantinya jika ditambah kecemburuan kekasihnya karena Ahn JaeHyun? M for blowjob ChangKyu DBSJ


Langkah riang namja manis tak bisa menyembunyikan aura bunga – bunga pink yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Namja itu sesekali melompat – lompat kecil lalu berputar di trotoar. Beruntung suasana sepi malam hari sanggup menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Pria jangkung yang berjalan tak jauh darinya hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan namja di depannya. "sepertinya kau senang sekali bobotmu turun satu kilo" ujarnya menyamai langkah namja di depannya.

"tentu saja Chwang. Meskipun satu kilo itu sangat berarti untukku~" ujar namja manis itu dengan mata tak menyembunyikan binar kebahagiaanya. "yah meski aku berharap bisa turun sepuluh kilo lebih" lanjutnya menatap langit malam.

ChangMin, namja jangkung itu tersenyum kecil. "jangan terlalu kurus Kyu, aku tidak suka" ujarnya mengasak sulai eboni kekasihnya. "maksimal Mr. Simple era" lanjutnya kembali memasukan kedua tanganya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

KyuHyun cemberut. Ia rasa tubuhnya sudah terlalu jauh dari kata ideal sekarang. "Bonamana?" tawarnya.

ChangMin menggeleng. "terlalu kurus, aku tidak suka" jawabnya melangkah mendahului kekasih manisnya. 'jika kau terlalu kurus lagi bisa – bisa mereka mengataimu seme' batin ChangMin kesal. Lagipula ia lebih suka chubby Kyu, lebih enak untuk digigiti.

KyuHyun mendengus. Ia berjalan di belakang kekasihnya sambil meniupi poninya kesal. Keduanya terus berjalan diiringi keheningan hingga sampai di depan pintu dorm suju.

Bruk

"awh Chwang kenapa berhenti tiba – tiba sih" gerutu KyuHyun mengusapi keningnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan punggung ChangMin.

ChangMin menyerit. Ia menatap KyuHyun lekat. "kau menggodaku lagi baby?" tanya ChangMin.

"menggoda apa?" tanya KyuHyun tak mengerti.

ChangMin diam sejenak. Ia tampak menimbang untuk mengatakannya. "barusan kau mendesah kan?" tanya ChangMin menuding KyuHyun.

Manik caramel itu langsung membulat sempurna. "kau gila? Aku dari tadi diam" jawab KyuHyun kesal.

ChangMin menatap ke lantai. Digaruknya tengkuknya bingung. "aku yakin mendengar desahanmu" gumam ChangMin.

"emh~"

ChangMin terbelalak. "tuh kan!" seru ChangMin menuding KyuHyun.

"tidak bukan aku!" seru KyuHyun tak percaya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari ChangMin. ia tak melakukannya, tapi ChangMin menatapnya begitu lekat.

"come on slutty Kyu!"

KyuHyun langsung menatap ChangMin tak percaya. "kau barusan bilang apa hah!?" seru KyuHyun kesal.

"tidak bukan aku!" seru ChangMin cepat – cepat. Hey kekasihnya ini masih berpredikat evil dan itu berbahaya jika sampai mengamuk. "sungguh bukan aku my baby Cho Kyu~" ujar maknae TVXQ itu memelas.

KyuHyun mendengus keras. "lalu siap—"

"akh Chwang sakit~!"

Kedua maknae itu saling bertatapan. Kedua manik beda warna itu saling menatap menyelidik. "bukan aku, mulut ku terkunci" ujar KyuHyun menunjuk bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

"FUCK! CHANGKYU SIALAN! KYUHYUN SIALAN BUTTKU BENAR – BENAR BUTUH DIISI HANYA KARENA MELIHAT MILIK PACARMU ITU! FUCK YOU KYUHYUN"

Hening. Kedua otak jenius itu mencoba mencerna sumpah serapah yang terdengar dari balik pintu dorm suju. "itu tadi HeeChul kan?" tanya ChangMin diangguki KyuHyun.

"tunggu" KuHyun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir ChangMin. "milik pacarmu…. Pacarku ChangMin….. milik ChangMin…" gumam KyuHyun mencoba mencerna umpatan HeeChul. Tak sengaja manik caramel itu melirik ke selangkangan ChangMin. "milik ChangMin…. butt… hole… HOLE!" KyuHyun buru – buru menggebrak pintu.

ChangMin menyerit melihat kekasihnya dengan brutalnya memencet tombol – tombol di sebelah pintu. "SIAL APA PASSWORDNYA!" jerit KyuHyun frustasi. Saking paniknya ia lupa password dormnya sendiri.

"tenang Kyunie" ChangMin memasukan password dorm suju, ia terlalu sering kesini hingga member suju sendiri enggan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Begitu pintu dibukakan KyuHyun langsung berlari masuk meninggalkan CHangMin mematung di ambang pintu karena mendengar suara desahan yang amat dikenalnya. "hyung apa yang kalian lihat!?" teriak KyuHyun menyambar kerah HeeChul.

Member lain dan HeeCHul sendiri masih diam. "wow" gumam HeeChul pelan.

KyuHyun menyerit. Pandangan semua member terfokus kebelakangnya. "jangan bilang…." KyuHyun melirik kebelakangnya. Nafas maknae suju itu seolah tercekat di tenggorokan melihat apa yang tengah di tayangkan TV LED berukuran 32 inchi itu. Manik caramel itu terbuka sempurna sedangkan bibir pinknya terbuka lebar. "CHANGGGMIIIN!"

ChangMin buru – buru menghampiri kekasihnya. "ada apa Kyu…" manik obsidian itu perlahan melebar sama persis dengan manik caramel yang kini bersembunyi di balik jari – jari lentik pemiliknya. "SIAPA YANG MEREKAM INI HAH!?" amuk ChangMin menatap nyalang seluruh member suju.

Buak

"argh! MAU CARI MATI Ha—umma…." ChangMin langsung horror melihat namja cantik bersurai pirang yang tengah membawa sebuah bambu kecil. ChangMin yakin seratus persen bambu itu yang digunakan umma cantiknya Kim JaeJoong untuk memukul punggungnya.

"minggir kau tiang sialan. Umma mau nonton!" seru JaeJoong menyabet lengan ChangMin sekali lagi.

"aww ummaa!" rengek ChangMin. "Kyunie kita pulang saja!" ChangMin langsung menyeret KyuHyun meninggalkan dorm suju.

JaeJoong melirik maknaenya itu tak acuh. "pulang saja sana" jawab JaeJoong duduk di samping HeeChul yang sudah blingsatan dengan video panas yang hampir usai di TV.

"aku tidak tahan lagi!" DongHae langsung menyeret EunHyuk tanpa peduli monkey Suju itu masih ingin menonton. Perbuatan DongHae langsung diikuti member lainya hingga tertinggal HeeChul dan JaeJoong.

"Jae aku tak tahan" bisik HeeChul blingsatan.

"ini idemu juga kan? Nikmati saja" jawab JaeJoong kalem walau ia tak bisa memungkiri tubuhnya mulai bereaksi sekarang.

"Argh fuck you all!" jerit HeeChul frustasi. Ia langsung berlari menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi pangeran tampannya di China.

JaeJoong menyeringai melihat HeeChul sudah meninggalkan ruangan. "okay umma selesai menonton" ujarnya seraya berdiri. Diambilnya ponsel pintar di sakunya lalu diutak atiknya mencari kontak seseorang. "Yunie bear apa kau sibuk? Emh temani Jongie dong~" rengek JaeJoong menelepon seseorang.

KyuHyun melirik JaeJoong takut – takut dari balik punggung ChangMin. namun delikan tajam JaeJoong langsung membuatnya bersembunyi lagi bagai keong disentuh. "Chwang bagaimana ini?" tanya KyuHyun setelah JaeJoong pergi disusul desahan keras dari speaker.

Tak ada reaksi dari kekasihnya membuat KyuHyun melongokkan kepalanya melihat apa yang dilihat kekasihnya. "kau menikmatinya hah!?" tanya KyuHyun tak percaya sambil menjitak kepala namja jangkung itu.

"maaf Kyunie, tapi ternyata view rekaman itu bagus juga" jawab ChangMin polos berbuah satu jitakan manis lagi dikepalanya.

KyuHyun terus menunduk malu. "bagaimana ini Chwang?" tanya KyuHyun meremat erat tangan ChangMin. ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung ChangMin. "aku akan mati malu" gumamnya pasrah.

ChangMin menatap pintu – pintu ruangan yang kini diisi desahan – desahan member suju. "Lord Voldemin sudah bangkit my queen" jawabnya menyeringai membayangkan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya pada sang pelaku perekaman adegan panasnya.

*skip**at morning*

"Ummaaa hentikkaaaan!"

"salah siapa melakukannya di tempat umum"

"Kyuniiee yang menggodakku mma akhh sumpaah!"

"kau menyalahkanku!? akh!"

Mari kita lihat kondisi kedua makane evil itu. ChangMin sibuk bergulung – gulung di lantai sementara KyuHyun tergeletak pasrah di lantai dengan kedua tangan di pegangi KangIn dan ShinDong. Sesekali tubuh pucat itu menggelijang dan jeritan keluar dari bibir plum kesayangan Shim ChangMin itu.

Member lain hanya bisa diam melihat adegan penyiksaan kedua maknae tersayang sekaligus terevil abad ini. "apa kalian tidak terlalu kejam?" tanya Leetuk miris melihat keadaan maknaenya.

"tidak" jawab HeeChul angkuh sambil terus memenceti tombol pada remot kecil yang di bawanya. Setiap kali ia memencetnya maka jeritan KyuHyun akan menjadi melodi pengiring. "siapa suruh dia membuatku phone sex dengan my Hanie di china sana" decak HeeChul menaikan frekuinsi alat pemijat yang di tempelkan di perut KyuHyun.

"Chuliee Hyunggg jebaaaaaal~!" jerit KyuHyun menggigit bibirnya kuat – kuat. Bukannya berehenti serangan serangan frekuensi rendah itu terus menghajar perutnya. "Cinderrela gila cepat matika—AKH!" jeritan KyuHyun sungguh menggila pagi ini.

ChangMin menatap iba kekasihnya yang terus menjerit tak karuan. "umma jebal aku saja yang disiksa jangan Kyunie" ujarnya menatap JaeJoong mengiba. Ia tak tega melihat wajah memerah belahan jiwanya hanya karena alat kecil berwarna merah yang menempel di perutnya.

JaeJoong menghela nafas. Disenggolnya HeeChul dengan sikunya. "ada yang mau kalian jelaskan pada kami?" tanya JaeJoong duduk dengan angkuh di sofa diikuti HeeChul disebelahnya. "kalian tau kan apa akibatnya jika saja rekaman ini sampai ke tangan fans?" tanya JaeJoong mengangkat dagunya tinggi. Lirikan sadisnya itu cukup membuat kedua pasangan setan itu gentar.

Dengan gerakan dagunya HeeChul menyuruh KangIn dan Shindong menyeret KyuHyun yang sudah lemas ke samping ChangMin. "Aku memang menyarankanmu untuk 'olah vocal' tapi kau taukan apa fungsinya 'peredam'?" tanya HeeChul sinis.

KyuHyun menunduk. Rasa – rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. "maaf hyung deul. Aku memang menggoda ChangMin. aku yang salah" cicitnya pelan.

Tak tega dengan kekasihnya, ChangMin langsung merengkuh bahu KyuHyun. "aku juga salah tergoda olehnya sampai lupa kantor itu temat umum" timpal ChangMin meremat erat bahu KyuHyun.

HeeChul, JaeJoong dan LeeTuk saling lirik. "kurasa ini cukup ampuh mengingat kotbah SiWon sudah tak mempan" gumam LeeTeuk. "baiklah kalian di maafkan" ujar LeeTeuk final.

"jangan ulangi lagi dongsaeng" ujar Yesung seraya duduk di sofa.

"AKH CHULIE HYUNG HENTIKAN!" jerit KyuHyun tiba – tiba tersungkur.

"Kyunie? Baby ada apa? HeeChul hyung tolong matikan alatnya!" seru ChangMin.

HeeCHul balas menatap bingung ChangMin. "tanganku bersih!" seru HeeChul menunjukan kedua tangannya tidak memegang apa – apa.

"lalu siapa?" gumam ChangMin bingung. "umma hentikan alatnya!" seru ChangMin melihat JaeJoong masih memegang remot kecil berwarna putih.

"tidak ini bukan milik Kyunie. Ini milikmu" jawab JaeJoong memencet tombol on, seketika ChangMin langsung tersungkur.

"Aaah appo! AKhh aku mau MELAHIRKAN hyaaa!" jeritan KyuHyun membuat suasana langsung hening. Hanya terdengar suara getaran dari alat pemijat, rintihan ChangMin dan jeritan KyuHyun.

"kau mau melahirkan baby? Kau hamil?" tanya ChangMin di sela ringisanya.

KyuHyun meremat paha ChangMin kuat kuat. "hisk appo. Rasanya seperti krontasi argh!" KyuHyun melesakan wajahnya di paha ChangMin, nyaris di selangkangannya.

Member lain diam melihat posisi ChangKyu. "posenya berbahaya" gumam SungMin.

"oh ternyata aku mendudukinya" ujar Yesung polos sambil menunjukan remote kecil yang sama dengan yang dipegang oleh JaeJoong.

"YESUNG!"

ChangMin langsung berlari menyambar kedua remote kecil itu lalu mematikannya. "kalian dapat dari mana alat ini?" tanya ChangMin berusaha melepaskan alat pemijat itu dari punggungnya.

"tanyakan pada KyuHyun, dia memakainya saat syuting" jawab HeeChul cuek. Ia melangkah meninggalkan ruang. Sudah tidak ada yang menarik baginya.

ChangMin menatap HeeChul tak percaya. "jinjjayo? Baby kau memakainya saat syuting?" tanya ChangMin menatap KyuHyun bingung.

KyuHyun terkapar lemas di lantai. Ia bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk melepaskan benda laknat yang membuat hidupnya tak tenang selama di China. "aku memakainya setiap pagi selama tiga atau empat hari" jawab KyuHyun pelan. "tapi dari mana kalian dapat?" lanjutnya menatap hyungdeulnya.

"Na Young Seok ssi" jawab DongHae.

"oh sial" umpat KyuHyun menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya ChangMin tak mengerti.

JaeJoong langsung menoleh mencari HeeChul. Ia menyeringai melihat seringaian HeeChul. "kau lihat saja variety show terbarunya, New Journey To The West Season 3. Sangat recommend!" seru JaeJoong sambil mengangkat jempolnya lengkap dengan kedipan genit.

"JANGAN!" seru KyuHyun langsung menubruk ChangMin. ia sedikit kebingungan dengan refleknya tiba – tiba menubruk ChangMin. ia menunduk mencoba menghindari tatapan bingung kekasihhnya. "eum tayangnya malam lebih baik kau istirahat saja Chwang" ujar KyuHyun memelas lengkap dengan puppy eyes.

JaeJoong dan HeeChul menyeringai. 'bodohnya kau Kyu. Semakin dilarang ChangMin akan semakin penasaran' batin JaeJoong.

'evil nakal sudah tertangkap. Sekali – kali lah membully dia' bati HeeChul tertawa nista membayangkan apa saja yang mungkin terjadi setelah ini.

ChangMin menyerit. Sepertinya dia memang harus menonton variety show itu. "Kyu hpmu" EunHyuk melemparkan Iphone milik KyuHyun itu pada pemiliknya.

"eh JaeHyun?" gumam KyuHyun. "aku angkat telepon dulu" KyuHyun langsung ngancir keluar dari lingkup member.

"JaeHyun siapa?" tanya ChangMin mendekati member suju. ChangMin tiba – tiba teringat tujuannya pagi – pagi buta mendatangi dorm suju. "kalian dapat rekaman itu dari mana?" tanya ChangMin menatap lekat setiap member.

DongHae dan Siwon melirik member tertua DB5K. JaeJoong mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia sudah berjanji untuk memproteksi apapun yang terjadi sebagai dampak amukan setan. "aku dan DongHae" jawab SiWon.

ChangMin langsung menatap tajam kedua rekannya satu divisi itu. Deheman rendah dari JaeJoong cukup membuat maknaenya sedikit gentar. "tapi umma yang memaksa mereka menyerahkannya" jawab JaeJoong sedikit berbohong.

"heish!" ChangMin tau. Menghadapi umma abadi TVXQ yang super cantik ini sama saja bunuh diri mengingat sang leader selalu setia memihaknya.

*flash back*

Meja kayu berwarna coklat tua itu nampak ramai dikelilingi oleh delapan pria tampan yang pasti dikenali oleh siapapun. Para member Super Junior itu asik bercanda dan mengobrol ringan satu sama lain. Sekedar melepas rindu pada member – member yang sekarang tengah menjalani wajib militer.

"di mana KyuHyun?" tanya EunHyuk mencari – cari keberadaan maknae suju yang biasanya mengganggunya itu.

SiWon tersenyum kecil sambil mengaduk pelan gelas americanonya. "kencan" jawabnya santai.

HeeChul tiba – tiba terkekeh sendiri membuat seluruh member menatapnya heran. "apa yang lucu?" tanya LeeTeuk.

"tidak aku hanya ingat sesuatu" jawabnya kembali terkekeh. "mereka bukan kencan tapi olahraga" lanjutnya masih tertawa.

"ahh. Maksudmu 'olah raga?" tanya SungMin memastikan walaupun seringai kecil tak lepas dari bibirnya

LeeTeuk menghela nafas. "dia terus mengeluh berat badannya belakangan ini" timpalnya mengingat betapa seringnya KyuHyun menggerutu tentang berat badannya.

"makanya mereka 'olah raga' membakar kalori instan!" ujar HeeChul menjentikan jarinya semangat.

"baru – baru ini mereka melakukannya di kantor" keluh SiWon.

"eeeh jinjja?" tanya member lain tak percaya.

DongHae memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. "aku sudah berusaha menghetikannya. Tapi mereka malah melakukannya di depanku" ujarnya frustasi. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana ChangKyu bermain di bawah meja.

"jinjjayo!? Jinnja!?" tanya HeeChul memajukan tubuhnya hingga hampir menyentuh DongHae.

"astaga Hyung kau membuatku kaget" gumam DongHae mengusap dadanya. "kami live streaming dari ruang monitor" lanjutnya.

Semua member suju minus DongHae dan SiWon langsung menganga lebar. "mereka gila" gumam SungMin.

LeeTeuk langsung memijat kepalanya. Ia akan tua lebih cepat karena kelakuan maknaenya. SungMin melihat leadernya seperti tertimpa musibah itu langsung mengusap punggung LeeTeuk prihatin. "lalu bagaimana dengan databasenya?" tanya LeeTeuk. Bisa mati berdiri ia jika ada fans yang melihat rekamannya. Lebih buruk lagi, jika muncul trending topic di twitter #ChangKyuFULLNC ia siap melompat ke sungai Han saat itu juga.

SiWon melirik DongHae. Ia mengambil sesuatu di tasnya lalu meletakanya di meja, sebuah USB berwarna kuning. "kami sudah mengamankannya di sini. Data base dari kantor sudah kami hapus semua" terangnya.

HeeChul langsung menyambar USB itu. "Daebak! siapa yang mau nonton?" tanyanya berbinar.

Semua member saling berpandangan. "aku mau!" seru EunHyuk. Monkey yadong ini sudah pasti sangat ingin melihat hal – hal berbau mesum. "Hae nonton ulang tak apa ya~" rengek EunHyuk manja.

"aku tidak masalah nonton ulang" jawab DongHae diangguki SiWon.

"sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik" ujar YeSung dihadiahi pelototan HeeChul. "okay aku ikut" pasrahnya.

SungMin terlihat berpikir sebentar. "sejujurnya aku penasaran" ujarnya menyangga dagunya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Kyumin shiper begitu senang membayangkan aku mendesah di bawahnya. Tapi bagaimana jika dia yang mendesah karena sex hebat semalaman penuh. Aku selalu penasaran seberapa ukenya dia" lanjutnya membuat semua member saling berpandangan.

"mereka melakukan sedikit BDSM" ujar SiWon memberi sedikit spoiler.

"jinjjayo!?" tanya SungMin tak percaya. "kalau begitu akan semakin bagus" seringai SungMin.

"tapi jika kita menontonnya kita tidak akan selamat dari kedua setan itu" ujar ShinDong kawathir.

HeeChul menjetikan jarinya. "easy boy" ia mengambil hanphonenya lalu menghubungi seseorang. "yaboseo~~ I have very very super duper incredible hottth item~" ujar HeeChul alay. "oh ayolah Joongie aku yakin kau ingin melihatnya~" kekehnya.

"dia menelepon JaeJoong?" tanya Siwon diangguki LeeTeuk.

"we have jeng jeng jeng ChangKyu NC full at police office~ "ujar HeeChu sambil tertawa. "oh shit Joongie jangan berteriak begitu ish kalau ada apa – apa dengan telingaku kau yang harus tanggung jawab!" seru HeeChul kesal.

"hyung dia mau menjamin kita?" tanya EunHyuk.

"oh ya Joongie. Pastikan kau menjamin keselamatan kami setelah nobar ya~ setelah ini datanglah ke dorm suju" ujar HeeChul menutup sambungnya. "sip brooh!" serunya mengacungkan jempol. "eh foto dulu yuk~" ujarnya mendadak narsis.

SiWon tiba – tiba menyerahkan ponselnya pada HeeChul. "fotoin ya" ujarnya tersenyum malaikat.

"nda ada fotoku dong" rengek HeeChul. Tak ada pilihan lain ia pun memfoto member suju lainya lalu menyerahkanya pada SiWon.

"update IG" gumam SiWon mengutak atik ponselnya.

"kenapa update?" tanya ShinDong.

SiWon mengusap tengkuknya pelan. "kali saja ini terakhir kalinya badan kita utuh" ringisnya langsung disambut ringisan member lain.

*flashback end*

ChangMin membuka lebar mulutnya mendengar semua cerita JaeJoong barusan. "kanapa kalian berikan dasar ikan asin!" amuk ChangMin nyaris meninju DongHae.

"Chwangie. Boleh aku pergi sebentar?" tanya KyuHyun tiba – tiba muncul.

"pergi kemana?" tanya ChangMin masih mencengkram kerah DongHae.

"JaeHyunie mengajakku minum bersama member lainya" ujar KyuHyun sedikit menunduk. Matanya menatap ChangMin seolah anak kucing yang habis dimarahi induknya.

"JaeHyunie…" gumam JaeJoong manggut – mangggut sambil melirik HeeCHul.

"JaeHyun siapa?" tanya ChangMin.

Tiba – tiba ponsel KyuHyun bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. "ah dia sudah diluar. Aku pergi dulu ya Chwang. Pay pay~!" serunya berlari keluar dorm.

"ish baby kyu!" gerutu ChangMin melepaskan cengkramannya dari DongHae. "JaeHyun siapa sih?" tanyanya pada siapapun yang ada di ruangan itu.

SungMin mendorong – dorong ChangMin keluar dari dorm. "pulanglah dan tontonlah variety Show terbaru Kyunie. Maka kau akan tau" ujarnya menutup intu di depan muka ChangMin.

"apa sih?" gerutu ChangMin. "tadi judulnya apa!?" tanya ChangMin berteriak.

"NEW JOURNEY TO THE WEST!" seru SungMin dari dalam dorm.

*skip*

Sejak pulang dari dorm suju ChangMin langsung marathon mendownload dan menonton variety show terbaru kekasihnya. Sejak tadi ia tertawa terpingkal – pingkal karena hal – hal lucu seperti HoDong yang menghilangkan Kumkuat, Australopithecusnya JiWon dan lainya. Tapi tetap yang paling membahagiakannya adalah kesialan kekasihnya kerena benda hijau yang menempel di punggungnya. Ngomong – ngomong soal kekasihnya, ChangMin benar- benar ingin mengutuk seseorang bernama Ahn JaeHyun yang dengan seenak jidatnya menindih dan ditindih kekasihnya. Melihat skinship JaeKyu benar- benar membuat emosi ChangMin naik turun tak jelas selama menonton acara tersebut.

Grep

"nonton apa sih sampai tidak sadar pacarmu pulang?" tanya KyuHyun tiba – tiba muncul dan memeluk leher ChangMin dari belakang.

ChangMin melirik sekilas KyuHyun lalu kembali focus ke tabletnya. "masih ingat punya pacar rupanya" gumam ChangMin melurusnya kaki – kakinya sehingga memenuhi sofa.

KyuHyun cemberut mendapat reaksi dingin kekasihnya. "wajahku jelek sekali" gumamnya melihat mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk menerima suapan jelly dari JaeHyun, saat itu rahanya langsung sakit setelah permainan selesai. "mulutku ternyata sangat lebar" lanjutnya mengusap rahangnya.

"kau kan sudah biasa deep throat" timpal ChangMin cuek tanpa peduli rona merah yang tiba – tiba menutupi pipi pucat kekasihnya.

"yak Chwang kau menyebalkan!" seru KyuHyun menggigit bahu ChangMin. disembunyikannya wajahnya di leher ChangMin, barusan ia benar – benar malu dengan ucapan frontal kekasihnya. "kau sudah mendownload semuanya!?" tanya KyuHyun tak percaya melihat isi folder tab ChangMin.

ChangMin mematikan tabnya lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. "ya" jawabnya pendek. "aku sudah nonton semuanya" lanjutnya entah mengapa membuat KyuHyun meneguk ludahnya.

"entah mengapa aku merasa akan mati" gumam KyuHyun begitu ChangMin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Namja manis itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri ragu, otaknya terus berpikir beribu cara untuk merayu kekasihnya yang bisa dipastikan tengan dalam mode ngambek setelah melihat semua skinshipnya dengan Ahn JaeHyun.

KyuHyun meremat ujung sweater putihnya pelan "uuh siapapun tolong aku~" rengek KyuHyun pelan. Dengan langkah ragu ia memasuki kamarnya dan ChangMin, ternyata kekasihnya itu tengah mandi. KyuHyun melirik tablet berwarna putih milik kekasihnya itu. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk benda canggih yang membuat kekasihnya ngambek.

Didudukannya tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang. Jika sudah begini ChangMin akan mendiamkannya beberapa hari, dan ia paling tidak tahan itu."ah!" KyuHyun menjentikan jarinya begitu mendapat ide cemerlang. "ahh tapi apa mungkin berhasil" gumamnya gusar.

Kembali digigitnya bibirnya sambil melirik pintu kamar mandi. Dihelanya nafas dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan tekadnya. Perlahan dilepasnya celana yang membalut kakinya beserta dalamannya. Ditarik – tariknya sweaternya hingga pas menutup buttnya.

Clek

"ah Chwang" ujar KyuHyun pura – pura kaget. Ia berjalan santai melewati ChangMin, berlagak mengambil sesuatu di almari.

ChangMin tertegun sejenak melihat pemandangan paha mulus kekasihnya selama beberapa saat lalu beralih pada buttnya. "kau sebenarnya wanita ya?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHyun langsung berbalik dan menatap kesal kekasihnya. "aku punya ini!" serunya menyingkap sweaternya sehingga menunjukan penisnya yang masih tertidur pulas.

ChangMin melirik penis KyuHyun. Putih bersih dengan dua bola tergantung manis di sisinya, rambut kemaluan KyuHyun pun tergolong sedikit dan tipis sehingga menambah keimutan joystick kesukaanya itu. Ia terkekeh pelan, tak mempedulikan raut jengkel kekasihnya.

KyuHyun mendengus kesal. "kau menyebalkan" keluh KyuHyun berdiri di depan ChangMin. ChangMin menatap kekasih manisnya itu datar. Ia masih tak berminat bicara banyak dengan carbonara yang sudah bertampang seperti anjing dibuang. "apa aku harus berlagak seperti kucing dibuang?" tanyanya menatap lekat kekasihnya.

"Cheer Up" jawab ChangMin singkat. KyuHyun menatapnya tak mengerti. "dance Cheer Up semanis mungkin dari awal sampai akhir" perintah ChangMin mutlak.

KyuHyun sedikit merengut. Akhirnya ia tetap menuruti kehendak ChangMin. diputarnya lagu cheer up milik Twice lalu menari semanis mungkin. Ia menyeringai melihat arah pandangan ChangMin. sengaja ia goyangkan pinggulnya seseksi mungkin dengan tetap mempertahankan raut lugunya.

ChangMin menggeram melihat bagaiama penis dan butt KyuHyun sesekali tersikap, menampakan diri di depan mata sang raja iblis tercinta milik Cho KyuHyun. ChangMin terus menikmati pertunjukan kecil nan seksi kekasihnya.

KyuHyun tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya. "cheer up baby cheer up baby~" bibir plum itupun ikut bernyanyi mengundang kekehan ChangMin

"shy shy shy~" KyuHyun menyanyikan lagunya lengkap dengan tangan bergantian mengepal di samping pipi dan kitty eyesnya.

"enough" seru ChangMin tiba – tiba. Ia berdiri menghampiri kekasihnya.

Plak

"Ahh~ Chwang~" desah KyuHyun. ChangMin tiba – tiba menampar buttnya dan meremasnya.

"joystick ini membuatku tak waras baby" bisik ChangMin tepat di telinga KyuHyun. Mengusap pelan ujung penis KyuHyun dengan ibu jarinya lalu memencet –pencetnya.

KyuHyun meremat erat pundak ChangMin lalu memeluk lehernya. "ChangMin jangan—Akhh~!" jerit KyuHyun keenakan mendapat remasan ChangMin. "ungh~" punggung KyuHyun melengkung nikmat begitu mendapat elusan pelan.

"kau harus tanggung jawab sayang" bisik ChangMin menghisap pelan rahang KyuHyun.

"engh jangan di situ Chwangie~" desah KyuHyun mendorong pelan dada ChangMin.

Changmin menarik KyuHyun lalu membantingnya ke ranjang. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan ringisan kekasihnya. Dengan cepat ia sudah mengangkang di depan wajah KyuHyun. Seringai langsung mengembang di bibirnya melihat kekagetan KyuHyun.

"k- kenapa cepat sekali bangunnya?" tanyanya tak percaya. KyuHyun tak bisa bergerak kemanapun, lehernya benar – benar diapit kedua paha ChangMin. manik caramel KyuHyun bergerak gusar kemanapun selain tenda besar di celana jeans selutut itu.

"kau tentu tau apa yang harus kau lakukan kan baby?" tanya ChangMin sedikit membungkuk lalu mengusap pipi KyuHyun sementara tangan satunya melepaskan kancing celana dan resletingnya. "hhh di mana sarang basahku?" tanyanya mengusap pelan penisnya dari balik boxer hitam.

KyuHyun mengigit bibirnya. Ia tak bisa menghindar dari pheromone ChangMin. "Chwangh~" desah KyuHyun pelan. Pheromone ini sungguh mengganggu kewarasannya. "give it to mee~ rengeknya mendayu.

ChangMin menyeringai setan mendengar permintaan kekasihnya. Sengaja ia merendahkan badanya sementara salah satu tanganya bertumpu pada head rest. "you want hmm?" bisiknya mengocok penisnya tepat di depan wajah KyuHyun.

"engh" nafsu KyuHyun benar – benar sudah diubun – ubun hanya dengan melihat bulir – bulir precum pada lubang kecil di ujung penis kekasihnya. "ahh pleaseh~" dibukanya lebar – lebar mulutnya. Di jilatinya bibirnya pelan lalu menatap ChangMin sayu. "penuhi mulutku dengan penis besarmu itu Chwang~ nghh basahi bibirku dan wajahku dengan spermamu~" rengeknya menggeliat resah.

"okay baby, you will get it!" dengan tiba – tiba ChangMin melesakan penisnya ke dalam mulut KyuHyun. Ia tak peduli kekasihnya tersedak hebat. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana ia bisa melesakan seluruh batang panasnya yang bahkan baru masuk sepertiganya itu ke dalam mulut KyuHyun.

"okh! Chwangh!" KyuHyun brusaha mendorong pinggang ChangMin menjauh. Tenggorokanya benar – benar terbakar sekarang. Manik caramel itu langsung pasrah begitu mendapati death glare ChangMin. yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah merilekskan otot – otot tenggorokannya agar tidak terlalu menyiksanya.

"ergh so damn wet mouth" desis ChangMin menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Dipejamkannya matanya erat menikmati kuluman dan hisapan kekasihnya.

KyuHyun menyeringai dalam kulumannya. Ia terus menjilati dan menghisap pelan penis ChangMin. ia ingin sekali menggunakan tangannnya tapi ChangMin tak akan mengijinkannya. KyuHyun berkali – kali nyaris tersedak setiap ChangMin tiba – tiba menyodok tenggorokannya.

ChangMin menggeram rendah merasakan kehangatan lembab yang melingkupi penisnya. Mulut KyuHyun benar benar membuat kewarasannya hilang. "ahh nikmat Kyu terus" desis ChangMin mencengkram surai eboni kekasihnya.

"emh Minh" erang KyuHyun menahan sakit. Ia terus berusaha memberikan blow job terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

ChangMin menggeram. Dipercepatnya sodokannya pada mulut kekasihnya saat merasa perutnya mulai kram. Ia tak peduli dengan wajah KyuHyun yang mulai memerah, dia kan memang sedang dihukum. "Kyuh near" desis CHangMin makin brutal menyodok mulut KyuHyun.

ChangMin langsung mencabut penisnya dari mulut KyuHyun. Mengocoknya cepat di depan wajah kekasihnya. Sementara KyuHyun membuka mulutnya lebar dengan manik sewarna caramelnya menatap napsu ChangMin.

Crot

"ahh" desah ChangMin lega. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah kekasihnya dipenuhi spremanya sementara lidah panas itu sibuk membersihkan sisa – sisa sperma di sekitar bibirnya. "cukup untuk hari ini" bisik ChangMin menjilati sisa spermanya di wajah KyuHyun.

"apa!? aku belum keluar!" seru KyuHyun menatap nanar penisnya yang masih mengacung tinggi minta dimanja.

ChangMin mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia membenarkan celananya lalu berbaring di samping KyuHyun. "tadikan aku hanya menghukummu. Sana selesaikan sendiri" jawabnya cuek.

KyuHyun melotot horror mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. "yak kok begitu sih? Chwangie~" rengek KyuHyun memeluk erat punggung kekasihnya. "aku tidak suka main sendiri" lanjutnya merengek.

"yasudah biarkan saja nanti juga kempes sendiri" ChangMin benar – benar tak berniat melayani hasrat KyuHyun sekarang.

"dasar jahat!" umpat KyuHyun kesal. Ia langsung membalikan tubuhnya, memunggungi ChangMin. otaknya sibuk membayangkan pantai. Langit biru indah diiringi melodi deburan ombak, pasir putih bersih menyilaukan matanya lengkap dengan sosok eksotis berkulit tan yang tengah berjemur. Sosok itu, ChangMin bertelanjang dada dengan sebuah kaca mata hitam memenutupi manik legamnya. ChangMin menoleh, menurunkan kaca matanya sedikit hingga maniknya bertemu pandang dengan caramel KyuHyun. Seringai remeh tak lepas dari bibirnya menambah kesan seksinya. "FUCK!" KyuHyun langsung melompat dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Pikirannya barusan tidak menenangkan hatinya malah makin menyiksannya.

ChangMin menatap heran KyuHyun. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, tak terlalu peduli dengan keanehan kekasihnya. Diambilnya sebuah buku lalu memulai membacanya.

Lima belas menit berselang. KyuHyun kembali dengan wajah masam. Ia langsung melompat dan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dari samping. ChangMin tersenyum kecil, ia mengusap sayang surai kekasihnya. "tidak bisa ya?" tanyanya sok kawathir.

KyuHyun mendengus kesal. "sudah tau aku tidak bisa keluar tanpamu" desisnya kesal. "Chwang, soal rekaman itu…. Ternyata hyung deul taruhan. Dan siapa yang paling lama bertahan akan mendapat uang taruhan" ujar KyuHyun menguselkan pipinya di rusuk ChangMin.

"benarkah? Lalu berapa hasil taruhan itu?" tanya ChangMin.

KyuHyun terdiam sejenak. "aku tidak tau, tapi sepertinya bisa untuk membeli iphone seri terbaru" jawab KyuHyun. "dan Jae hyung yang memenangkannya" lanjutnya begitu melihat seringai di bibir tebal kekasihnya.

Seringai ChangMin langsung hilang begitu mendengar bahwa umma cantiknya yang memenangkan taruhan. "padahal aku baru saja berpikir untuk memeras pemenangnya" gumam ChangMin sedih.

 _ **-END-**_

Sejujurnya untuk ff kemarin itu, wolfie cuman narget 15 review untuk dibikin sequelnya

Dan ternyata lebih dari yang wolfie harapin, ff kemarin dapet 22 review

Jongmal gamsamida

Wolfie akui pair ini adalah pair yang susah untuk mendapat feedback

Beberapa yang wolfie pelajari dari pair ini

1 jalan cerita harus bener-bener beda buat mendapat perhatian readers. Genre schoollive, romace yang terlalu mainstream krg mendapat perhatian

2 shipper pair ini (kebanyakan) bukanlah orang – orang yadong. Rate M tidak terlalu menarik. Tetep kembali ke poin 1

3 entah kenapa aku merasa para author yang sudah memiliki 'nama' mendapat dukungan luar biasa. Wolfie sadar diri ff wolfie masih kalah telak dibanding mereka. Karena itu wolfie masih belajar untuk merangkai kata seasik mereka

Itu beberapa hal yang wolfie pelajari dari pair ini dan shippernya. Kalau ada yang salah mohon koreksinya.

Berhubung wolfie lagi keedanan ketampanan Kim KiBum, adakah yang tertarik kalau Wolfie post ff KiHyun (KiBum x KyuHyun)

Okay Last Word

 _ **^Review_Juseyo^**_


End file.
